The Last Quest
by CyIaNoDiY
Summary: Team 7 get's sent on their last mission to find the missing nin Sasuke, but when Sasu's new butler tells him that they can complete his revenge by going back to the late 1800s will he have to fight another Demon Butler? And what about Squad 7, when they end up in a backyard full of strangers, will they make it out alive? Or will they even go back home?
1. The Mission

The Last Quest

Ch 1: The mission

_I ran. I ran from that… thing whatever it was. The only deep feeling crossing my mind was disappointment in my first failure: not being able to save _him._ I wasn't able to stop him. And now I was chasing after someone who had run away, disappointed that all I could do right now was run from the monster named 'Claude.' and mostly disappointed at not being able to keep my promise, because I was going to die at the hands of _Sasuke's_ butler._

"...Right Naruto?" Sakura asks looking straight at me. 'Crap.' I think blinking and looking around. Green eyes look at me inquisitively and a duck butt hair wanna-be walks beside me…

**You weren't paying attention**, the nine tail states.

'I know that… damn the world.' Green eyes continue to look at me and I blink once more trying to remember something, anything but my mind was blank. The only thing occupying it was my dream from this morning. The one where I basically died at the hands of Sasuke's 'slave.'

"I'm sorry Sakura but it seems I've been on auto-pilot since I've woken up…" I move my arm and rub the back of my head but she seems...calm.

"Maybe tsunade's found her a teacher for her anger issues," I think.

"Anger issues?" she asks questioningly, "Anger issues?" she asks again louder. "You think I have fucking anger issues?" I stare at her fist barely catching her last question.

* * *

**Naruto wakes up**

"Yes,... this 'Sebastian' is... a gambler? ...London? ...No. I'm going."

"Sakura-chan what's old granny-mph." I look at my pinkette, struggling to move her hand from my mouth.

'Shh,' is all she says placing her index finger over her lis and removing her hands from my mouth. Sai looks at Sakura and places his slightly closed hand of the doow ready to knock. Sakura then nods and helps me up from my crouched potition on the floor. Sai knocks on the door and we await persmision to enter.

"Come in," old granny says turning around in her chair. she seemed oblivious to us having easdropped.

"As you've probably heard the Akatsuki's 'old'," she puts quotes around old, "lair has been found, but due to some... familiar chakra trails in that area the Anbu there had reason to asume that Sasuke was, or still is, in their 'old' lair. I want you three with the help of Yamato,"

Poof. The wood ninja apears.

"To search and see if the lair is vacant or not. Be it not I give you persmision to try and bring your fellow comrade back, but if you need reinforcements I will not send any. This mission must remain secret and weather you like it or not. This will be the Last time I send you four, or anyone for that matter, on a mission involving retrieving Sasuke. Do I make myself clear?" she finishes.

I shut my mouth and try not to argue.

"Good now you have thirty minutes to look through the packet that you have and then I must have you four head out. Go," with that we split up to retrievew out things, read through our packet, and head out to go on our last mission to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura p.o.v**.

It took me five minutes, Naruto eight, and Sai ten, But here we were waiting on Yamato, who for some reason decided to take his sweet time packing for a four day mission. Noo here we where ten minutes after Sai was done STILL waiting.

'God I swear if we wait any longer I'm going to kill him when this is done.' I take a deep breath and clam myself down as Yamato gets here, because as much as I'd like to kill him right now I had a list and at the top of that list was Lee. Oh my god he pisses me off. I mean at first I was okay-ish with his lovey dovey crap but to go as far at to try to rape me. That was a NO. A BIG FAT NO!

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto said trying to get my attention.

"Oh Sakura-chan~" he repeats.

'Wait what?' I think back to before I had gotten lost in my thoughts, 'Oh yeah... the mission."

"Hey!" Yamato says loudly, 'Right... we where waiting for him to get here... When did that happen?'

**Since like five minutes age, **Inner says. The three males ahead of me start moving and I follow behind completing the diamond. Naruto in the front, Yamato and Sai on the sides and me in the back.

"Okay so the information we have, that Lady Tsunade gave us, is that the lair is located at the edge of The Village Hidden in the Rain," I begin making sure that everyone can hear me.

"So we should just Barge right in?" Naruto asks looking straight ahead his golden locks shinning in the rising sun.

**Wait... what? **Inner asks looking straight at me with a dumbstruck look on her face.

'Inner where were you when I started dating Naruto?' I ask looking at her.

**Apparently**** not there. Chic what are you thinking Naruto is.. he's... wow you're right where have I been? **my conscious stutters and I ignore her.

'Not here apparently,' I say sticking my tongue out and completely missing where my outside conversation had gone.

"Oh wow... Look at the view," I say and they all turn to look at where my head was turned to.

"Yeah what a nice view if only we could stop and just look at the sun rise." Sai agree's admiring the pink and red of a new day. It was beautiful.

**SAKU-CHAN~!** Inner says as I miss my next step.

'Crap.' I start to free fall toward the ground desperately waving my hands to try to hold onto an outstretched branch. My hands seem to grab onto a small branch that slows my plummet to earth before it snaps and I continue to fall. My hands hold onto something warm and I open my eyes from having closed them when the branch snapped.

Naruto pulls me up to the branch he's standing on and looks at me with those sky blue eyes.

'Eyes are the door to the soul,' I think.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" he asks and stares at me waiting for an answer. Instead of answering I hug the sweet loving boy giving him a small peck on the lips a thank you... for now. His real thank you would come later... when they where back in the village that is.

"Let's take a break," Yamato says going down to where the couple was standing.

"Yeah that's a nice idea." Sai says as he pulls out his art supllies ready to paint the morning sky.

* * *

**a/n: ^^ like it? it's a new story and a request. Hope you like it... **


	2. New Found Enemy

The Last Quest Chapter 2

New Found Enemy

* * *

**'Naruto comment on her weight and I will fucking kill you, no joke,'** the Kyubi said as I pulled Sakura up to the tree branch I was standing on. Though it seemed a lot easier to just let her pull herself up, with her strength and all.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I ask and she looks at me before pulling me into a tight hug and giving me a teasing peck on the lips. I expertly hide my pout and hug her warm body back, catching, Yamato say something about us having a break.

"Alright break!" I yell hyperly and jump to the ground watching as Yamato rapidly does a few hand signs to make a small cabin for us to cook breakfast in. Sometimes, it was nice to go on missions with Yamato-sensei. He makes great cabins, and it's nice to be able to sleep indoors, other than outside, on a rainy day.

'We only have a little ways off before we reach the lair,' I think while I gather the wood to make a small fire to warm the water so we can make some ramen, the only easy thing to make and eat when on missions. I was also trying to figure out how to come up with a plan to figure out if Sasuke-teme was in the lair or not.

"We should plan what we are going to do when we get to the lair," started Yamato as I light the firewood to boil the water for the instant ramen that we were going to eat, the only easy thing to cook when you're on a mission.

"Shouldn't we look around to see if we can find clues before we snoop inside the lair and avoid the risk of getting caught?" asked Sakura grabbing the tin of boiling water and putting it in her soup, green eyes then stared at the ramen impatiently waiting for it to cook.

"I could look around," Sai said pulling out one of his scrolls to draw some mice and other animals on the page.

"But if they see the rats aren't the going to know something's up? Your rats are kind of… well they don't look real," I asked confused. Aren't we only suppose to be looking to see if Sasuke was there and then try to bring him back if he was?

"Naruto's right if anyone see's your rats the might try to make a run for it, or worse they might come and fight," Yamato agrees taking the pan of coiling water from Sakura and pouring some of it onto his cup of instant ramen, handing the pan off to Sai.

"Yamato can't you make your wood clones transform into tree's to see if you find people walking in or out of the lair," Sakura suggest grabbing some noodles in her chopsticks and eating them. Yamato nods pondering over that as he waited for the meal in his hands to cook.

**'Naruto,'** the Kyubi says taking control over my body to move me out of the war from flying knifes… kitchen knives.

"Shit someone's here," I faintly hear one of team sevens members say as the Kyubi continues to posses me to fight whatever's lurking in the shadows.

**'Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!'** is all I hear as the demon within me continues to dodge the kitchen knives being thrown at us, well at me. Whatever was out there only seemed to have a grudge with, the one and only, me.

**"Fuck off!" **the nine tails yells leaving me speechless. This was the first time he spoke out loud while he was using my body.

"Such foul language from one as low as you isn't tolerated," says the voice seeming to mock the demon fox, I recognized it. He sounded like Claude… Sasuke's man slave, and possibly man whore too, with how gay Sasuke was.

**"Fuck you! I'm chained you fucking ass," **the fox screams again, but he seemed to be at war with himself. For the one attacking seemed to have implied something else, it sounded more like an order if you thought about it.

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you were trained better than that," the voice mocks before stepping out of the shadows of the trees a smirk plastering his demonic face.

**"You... You're suppose to be dead!"** the Kyubi yells, my lips emitting the sound of his shock before he backs away from the new found enemy.

'Kyubi!' I say trying to remove the fox from his mind, 'Mind moving out of the way!' I yell at him, helplessly trying to move my body form the flying objects headed towards my vital areas. Everything seemed to slow down as the demon evasively tried to avoid the flying knives that where hurled at me, from the used-to-be dead creature.

**'Damn they're coming too fast!' **I hear my cute fox think as he avoids most of the projectiles that were thrown at us. Two of the twenty, or so, knives crashing into the flesh of my left calf and right arm.

'So much for you being fast,' I mumble internally and look away from the beast blushing as I desperately tried to ignore my earlier comment about him being 'cute.' I look at my wounds and pull out the knifes as Kurama's chakra heals my wounds.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

"Claude!" the familiar voice yells making me look away from a bubble covered Naruto... that seemed to have received minor wounds in the calf and arm. The handsome looking guy named Claude stops himself from throwing another round of knives and turns to the shadows, a blank look on his dark face. "Stop," the voice commands. I concentrate on placing a hearing aid of chakra in my ears to hear the conversation going on between master and servant.

"I thought you said you could control that _thing_ inside of Naruto," Sasuke says sounding pissed off. I struggle to find him in the shadows of the tree's and soon give in to not being able to see him; I still wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Is there someone... more powerful than you that can control the nine tail?" Sasuke asks. There was a small pause and just when I was about to give up on ease dropping I hear an answer emit from Claude.

"Yes, it seems he's remained in London... I can for a deal with him but..." he pauses and I start to give up on receiving the proper, ease dropping, answer. He then continues by, from where I stood, nodding and deciding against continuing his former sentence. Moments later Claude decides to move by motioning for his master to step closer. I hear the rustle of leaves and, my former crush, Sasuke steps out of the shadows. His onyx eyes darker than normal, but seemed to brighten some with the words that were whispered into his ear.

"What are you waiting for then?" he spat when Claude finished whispering into his masters ear. "Take us _all_ there," he commands.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**A/N: I thank the TWO people that reviewed ^^ and I hope you like this chapter :) please review... it makes me want to update sooner :D**


	3. Don't Kill Us!

The Last Quest Chapter 3

* * *

There's a dizzying flash of light as I feel the world in front of us disappear. My thoughts having wandered away from "bubbly" Naruto return back to my cute little boy toy. I remembered easily that before I started ease dropping on the two hunks –evil but still, hunks. I remembered that Naru-chan had been pierced by two household butter knifes, one rooted deeply in his calf and the other on the back of his left arm, trying to block a stab in the heart.

I look around once more, seeing that the Kyuubi in Naruto was calming down and the red bubbles around Naruto were slowly disappearing. Sai and Yamato are a few feet behind Naruto so I open my arms like a flying squirrel to fall closer to Naruto and the group behind him.

Sai was holding Yamato's hand, with a faint blush covering his normally pale cheeks. _"Jeeze, Yamato,"_ I sigh and grab hold of Naruto's hand.

"Yamato!" I yell grabbing both their attention as we fell, or floated past closed doors in what looked like a weak imitation of Alice in Wonderland. Except when you look around it seems as though you are walking though a timeline, a backwards timeline.

Aside from the empty space and the sensation that you were falling, I easily noticed many closed doors as we headed deeper into some alternate dimension history. I pull hold of Naruto's arm as I notice an open door in the miss of closed broken ones.

"Sai! Yama-" I start to yell but don't finish as the open door sucks us in. I turn my head hoping that they notice me. They do and try to head towards the door–

* * *

I look around, "Wah Kawai!" I yell sitting up and looking at the view before me. The garden was just beautiful; there were so many colors of flowers, even white roses dotted the rainbow of colors, those were my favorite. I could feel the familiarity of team 7's chakra relaxing me. The seemed quiet though. I turn around slowly getting up. Assessing that I hadn't received any wounds when I had fallen towards the… carefully cut green grass.

My anxiety escalates when I turn around. The once peaceful scenery now chaos as I notice the familiar aura I had felt around Claude. It was like and evil waiting to happen, waiting to take something that belonged to it.

I notice something out of place, putting me in the same shoes as Naruto, who had falllen facing the people I was just now noticing.

Don't get me wrong some of these strangers were sexy: like the blue haired person about my age, that had a blank expression on his stoic face, or the fine-assed red head that looked quite menacing with her pistols locked and aimed at Sai and Yamato. I gasped finally noticing the weapons that were putting my comrades and boyfriend on edge. With the five people there, two of them had weapons, even if the other three didn't look menacing as well. Except for the blue haired, blue eyed weirdo.

The first one holding a weapon was the redheaded female who had her circle-framed glasses on the top of her head, her bangs reaching just low enough to cover her eyes if she were to look down. Her dress wear consisted of a black and white maid outfit but didn't seem to suit her as she had to deadly looking pistols placed snugly in each of her hands. She looked like a sniper. She had her 'goodies' locked onto Sai and Yamato with precision you didn't want to meet head on.

The second person with any type of visible ammo was a blond male in his mid to late twenties. His dress wear dubbed him to being a chef, but as with the female maid, the blonde didn't suit the part with a cigar stuck between his lips and a riffle pointed at Naruto.

I stared at the other three males; the raven-haired red-eyed man in the butler suit seemed amused red eyes twinkling with mischief. He was sexy in an evil kind of way, probably the one I sensed had the same aura around him as Claude, though were Claude had been all serious and seemed to have a stick up his ass, this guy was relaxed and in my eyes was the one putting… his stick up peoples ass.

The one I concluded was around our age, about 15 or 16, still had a teacup in his hand but was slowly placing it on the small plate meant to hold it. His outfit was a dark blue color, almost but not yet navy. His eyes were slowly calculating the situation and he chuckled softly thinking we were at odds.

Lastly, there was a childish blond with two bright red bobby pins. He was wearing a gardening outfit I wouldn't even see my mom in and had a nice straw hat on top of his straight bubbly blond hair. Staring at me, he cracks his knuckles ready for a fistfight I smirk.

* * *

"Sir," I hear the butler whisper to the boy. He cups his hand in front of his face to hide some soft looking blue hair and the boy's ear.

_'Like that'll block my chakra enhanced ears,' _I think but his dark red eyes dart to me with a glare. I should probably same my energy for when I need it later' I think

**No, you think?**

"Who are you?" a commanding voice interrupts my inner's thoughts. The royal blue eyes were staring at us inquisitively.

"Nē, Sakura-chan kare nan ni tsuite hanashite iru? (Hey, Sakura what's he saying?)" Naruto asked me, his voice scared.

"Node, anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka? (So you speak Japanese?)" The Butler asks looking at us inquisitively.

"Hai, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu dake. Sakura, Sai, Yamato, karera wa eigo o hanashimasu, (Yes, I only speak Japanese. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato they speak English,)" Naruto replies not looking away from the old blond who still had the riffle pointed at him.

The 'young master,' as I had dubbed him, notices this and speaks once more.

"Put the weapons down, Mey-Rin, Bard." He looks at them with a stern look he sighs and they nod their head toward him.

"Yes, Young Master." My eyes widen slightly.

* * *

**a/n: hey~! I update do I not? love me? no? fine! Anyways reviews comment concerns. A certaing reviewer -guest- told me to update, and that being the first review of the year i listened :D so be happy and thank yourselfs when you review cause that's what causes me to update.**

**happy new year ^^**


End file.
